Cleric (Class Guide)
Author: Anaku This is from the perspective of a Preservation Cleric, so we need to still hear from Peace, Purity, War and Death Clerics, and I no longer remember which are Preservation specific 3 Stances Healer's Focus - Increases heals by 15%; increases mitigation by 5%; decreases damage by 20% Castigator's Fury - increases damage by 15%; lowers refresh timers of melee attacks by 4 seconds; lowers mitigation by 5% Aspect of the guardian - increases block chance by 15%; increases spell damage absorption by 15%; grants immunity to stun 3 Weapon Consecrations Holy Fire (V) - burns undead targets with each attack for (83-91) damage - needs no energy Power of Renewal (IV) - heals group for (93) with each attack (143 energy) Power of Reprisal (VI) - adds (50-56) spiritual damage per attack (138 energy) 5 buffs Devout Resolution (1) - (309) energy - HP +840 (1002 in guardian stance), ac +1008 Devout Spirit Ward (1) - (315) energy - +280 spiritual resist Bestowal of Brilliance (V) - (133) energy - +40 to Int and Wis Devout Endowment of Fervor (1) - (309) energy - +70 to Str, Dex and Con Devout Renewal (1) - (321) energy - +49 to HP, +10 to endurance regen 2 Self-buffs Boon of the Shieldmaiden - +5% block chance, H-O-T when hit Armor of Faith - +150 ac, +200 HP, +40 Str, Con, Dex, Int, +10 endurance 3 Melee Buffs Maul of Divinity (V) - (26) endurance - inflicts 75% weapon damage plus (92-101), increases damage of group by (35) for 2 minutes Maul of the Gods (IV) - (10) endurance, Finisher - deals 150% weapon damage plus (133-144) damage, increases group strength, dexterity, constitution by 62 and group damage by 10% for 5 minutes Gift of Ardor - Instant cast, 1 minute refresh - increases damage and accuracy by 20% for all allies within 10m 2 Melee Self-Buffs Favor of Vaelion - (126) energy, 10 minute refresh - increases spell damage by 20%, increases spell crit chance by 10%, for 30 seconds Favor of Vothdar - (109) energy, 10 minute refresh - increases damage by 20%, increases crit chance by 10%, increases endurance by 20, for 30 seconds 2 Rescues Protection - Instant cast, (143) energy, (5) endurance, 1.0 minute refresh, rescues defensive target, healing them and causing offender to target you for 3-5 attacks, can only be used on the same opponent every 30 seconds Spiritual Guardian (V) - Instant cast, (133) energy - rescues your defensive target from an incoming attack causing offending target to target you for 2 seconds, your defensive target gains 60% spiritual resistance for 60 seconds and a rune that absorbs 100% damage from the next hit (fades in 5 seconds), can be used on the same opponent only every 30 seconds 3 Shields Ward Shield (III) - Self-only, instand cast (201) energy, 30 second refresh - protects from the next 4 attacks Nimbus of Warding - Self or defensive target, 1.5 second cast, (871) energy, 10 minute refresh - reflects incoming spells for 5 minutes or 2 charges Shield of the Divine - Ally only, Instant cast, (287) energy, 10 minute refresh - surrounds with a shield that absorbs 50% of all incoming damage for 20 seconds, cannot be used on the same defensive target within 5 minutes 2 Melee Dots Hammer of Penance (VI) - (22) endurance - Hammers offensive target's spirit for (2146-2259) damage over 28 seconds Hand of Censure (VII) - (20) endurance - increases melee damage by (108) and deals (440-460) damage over 6 seconds, deals (57-64) additional damage to undead; causes Blindness weakness; exploits Staggered weakness 2 Debuffs Smiting Blow (V) - (28 ) endurance - deals 200% weapon damage plus (157-168), lowers spiritual resistance by 50%, lowers damage by 10% for 30 seconds, causes Shaken weakness, exploits Soul Wracked weakness Litany of Enjoining - (173) energy, spiritual - lowers healing effectiveness of your offensive target by 80% for 30 seconds 1 Cast Debuff Turn Undead (V) - cost 1 turn undead point (out of 6), 2 minute refresh, inflicts (3129-3292) damage, decreases target's attack and cast speed by 30%, stuns for 4 seconds 2 Stuns Condemnation (146) energy, spiritual, 45 second refresh - stuns for 6 seconds Holy Command (107) energy, 1 minute refresh - stuns for 6 seconds 2 Immunities Divine Barrier - (31) energy, 8 minute refresh - complete invuln for 10 seconds, cannot cast or be cast on Divine Aura - (49) energy, 10 minute refresh - complete invuln for 30 seconds, cannot cast or be cast on, cannot move Other Melee Attacks Strike Down (VII) - (15) endurance - deals (311-331) damage, chance to stun Fist of Rebuke (VI) - (10) endurance, finisher - adds (302) to melee damage, stuns for 2 seconds Rout (IV) - (10) endurance, finisher - deals 300% weapon damage plus (258-275), deals (605-640) spiritual damage, (161-174) additional damage to undead 1 AE Aegis of Blades (IV), (592) energy, 1 minute refresh - deals (276-293) damage to all within 6m for 30 seconds 5 Heals Divine Light (IV) - instant cast, (339) energy, heal base (1174) Healing Touch (VII) - 1.5 second cast, (608) energy, heal base (2037) Rejuvenate (VI) - 3 second cast, (668) energy, heal base (3937) Alleviate (V) - 1 second cast, (576) energy, heal-over-time, base (4029) for 18 seconds Shroug of Health (V) - 4.5 second cast, (1162) energy, group heal, base (2158) Balance - Your Group Only - Instant cast, (184) energy, 5 minute refresh, takes the collective hit points of your group and divides it evenly among all group members Sacrifice - Instant cast, 5 minute refresh - takes all damage from your defensive target for the next two hits, can only use sacrifice on the same defensive target every 60 seconds Pacify (III) - (198) energy, 8 sec refresh - lowers hate by 70% Purification (IV) - (108) energy, 2 second cast - poison cure Divine Chains - (54) energy, 1.5 second cast - roots your offensive target for 18–24 seconds, incoming damage will break the root Replenishing Strike (V) - (1 endurance, instant cast, 20 second recast - deals 50% weapon damage and restores (414) energy Doom (III) - (308) energy, 1.6 second cast - (654-691) spiritual damage Category:Class Guides